Trouble for the Jedi's
by roguemango
Summary: The Jedi and Padawan go on a supply trip to the market but things soon take the wrong turn when they get caught by bounty hunters and are given into the Empire. They make a clone of Ezra for him to find out about the rebel plans, will the crew suspect something up? what will they find when they find the real Ezra?
1. Chapter 1 - market attack

It was a grey and rainy day on Lothal but the crew needed to get supplies, they were running low on everything. The crew decided that Kanan and Ezra should go to the market while Sabine, Hera and Zeb work on repairs on the ship.

Ezra POV

This is the first interesting thing we have done in days I thought to myself, I couldn't wait to get outside even though it may be raining. I grabbed my rucksack and then Kanan and I set off leaving the rest of the crew to repair the ship. There was a silence on the way to the capital but it wasn't awkward, it was actually nice and peaceful, it gave me time to think. All of sudden I had a chill run down my spine, almost as if it was telling me to be careful, I asked Kanan what he thought about this and he said "Don't worry, you'll be fine its just the cold that's getting to you" this made me feel slightly reassured but also quite thick for asking the question.

We arrived at the capital after a long quiet walk, I got another shiver down my spine but I put the thought to the back of my mind. Kanan told me "you can go get the bottles of Jawa juice and yogans, whilst I go look for fuel" I nodded and we separated.

Kanan POV

I was looking for fuel and at the same time making sure I could always sense my padawan's force signature, making sure that he was near and safe. I found the fuel and started walking back to the rendezvous that Ezra and I agreed to, a wave of relief washed over me once I saw him with his confident walk and wide smile, but all of a sudden his eyes widened and he shouted "Kanan! Look out!" but it was too late, I had been stunned right in my back, my eye lids started feeling heavy and the last thing I saw was my padawan rush over to me.


	2. Chapter 2 - bounty hunters to the empire

Ezra POV

I found the bottles of jawa juice and the yogans fairly quickly, I put them in my rucksack and started heading to the rendezvous Kanan and I agreed to. I saw Kanan and I smiled and started walking towards him, but all of a sudden this large man who had a scar across his eye shot Kanan in the back, stunning him, I saw my master fall to the ground and I ran over but once I got to his side I could feel this burn on my back and before I knew It everything went black.

Kanan POV

I woke up in this dimly lit room, I couldn't remember what happened for me to get here but I was definitely not in an imperial cell, it was much more rustic and dirty. My thoughts came flooding back to me and I remembered what happened before I went unconscious, I got stunned but how come I didn't sense anyone behind me, was I distracted? But then I remembered Ezra was with me, where is he? I last saw him running towards me, I hope he got out in time.

My thoughts stopped when a large man came into the cell, he said "I see you've woken up"

"Who are you and Where am I?" I yelled

The man gave me a disapproving look before saying "I am a bounty hunter and you are on my ship, I have been employed by the empire to catch you and the boy, your capture was a lot easier than first thought, i thought it would be harder since you are both Jedi"

"Where is he?!" I shouted, annoyed that the empire now has Ezra and they know he is a Jedi, I can't and don't want to imagine what they will do to him

"Calm down, I can assure you what the empire will do to him, is for him to reach his full potential" the man said confidently

"I'll die before I let anyone harm him!"

The man just smirked and left, leaving me hoping that Ezra is ok

Ezra POV

I woke up in a strange room, my arms were shackled to the wall leaving me hanging, it really hurt, all I could remember is seeing Kanan fall to the ground, I hope he is ok I thought to myself. I heard outside the door a man say "we have landed on the star destroyer" now I started to get worried, how were we going to get out if this mess I wondered to myself.

Two men barged into my cell unlocked my hands from the wall and quickly cuffed them behind my back, and then I had a metal circle clipped onto my neck with a chain attached where a man was holding it and dragging me along. I was dragged out of the cell and out of the ship onto the destroyer, I couldn't see Kanan anywhere.

I was dragged down the ship ramp and to my disgust the inquisitor was standing at the bottom with a smirk on his face, "I have big plans for you boy" he said

He started walking away and I was being dragged now by stormtroopers so I was walking next to him, he said "if you don't compromise, your master will get tortured, simple" and with that he walked away leaving me confused and scared. I was pushed into a room that looked like it was a medical room and I was buckled to the metal table, too weak to fight back. My hands and ankles and chest were all secured to the table and all of a sudden five medical droids came in with all sorts of drugs, I had no idea what was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3 - go to sleep

Ezra POV

The five droids came up right next to me, I was so scared but they stopped when they got to my metal bed. After a minute of the droids not moving I heard footsteps and low and behold Agent Kallus walked in.

"What am I doing here? What are you going to do to me?" I asked assertively

Kallus walked up closer and said "boy, you and your crew have caused a lot of trouble for us and that it is not appreciated. We think you have allies and we have asked politely many times and gotten no information off any of you, this has now led us to our last resort"

what was going to happen? I kept asking myself this question, my heart was beating fast and I still didn't where Kanan was and if he was ok.

I shouted "where's Kanan?!"

And all that was said was "you'll see him again soon enough",

this worried me, how long was soon enough?.

But before I could go into any deeper thought, Kallus told the droids to start the procedure, then all of a sudden I was struck in the neck by a needle and the droid was taking blood, I tried to fight it off but the restraints stopped me, it hurt so bad. Then my fingerprint was taken, then more blood was taken from my arm and then I got injected with this black liquid in my shoulder my vision started going really blurry.

The inquisitor walked in slowly, with a slight smirk on his face,

"What are you doing to me?!" I yelled and Kallus replied "we are making a clone of you, so it can go back to your scummy rebel friends and it will keep in contact with us and inform us of your allies".

I was so shocked by this, what am I going to do I'm going to be stuck here, but then I thought I can contact Kanan through the force and quickly inform him of this but I tried to contact him but I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't feel the force. The inquisitor stepped forward and said to me

"boy, don't even try to use the force to contact your master, we have injected you with a drug that stops you temporarily from using the force"

I was so scared and annoyed, I did not know what to do but before I could do anything the inquisitor said "now go to sleep boy" and I just felt a tap on my forehead and then there was just darkness.

Inquisitor POV

"Now go to sleep boy" I tapped his forehead, his bright blue eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was out, he could only awake if another force sensitive knew how to do it and it was a very hard trick to master.

"We have everything needed for the clone?" I asked Kallus

"Yes, it shall be ready shortly and then we will put the clone in his masters cell so they can both easily escape" Kallus replied

"Excellent"

 **Hey everyone I hope your enjoying the story, this is my first ever fanfic so sorry if I get the layout and all that wrong. I bet you all didn't see clone thing coming in did ya? Please review, accepting ideas so if you got a cool one I'll see if I can include it. See u very soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - easy escape, too easy

Kanan POV

i was taken straight off the bounty hunter's ship and to an imperial cell, whilst on my way there i could not see Ezra anywhere, this got me concerned and worried about where he might be.

My hands were cuffed and i was thrown in the cell, i felt so weak from being stunned earlier, my body just wanted to rest but my mind was begging me not to. I had to find a way for Ezra and i to get off this star destroyer, i doubted that the crew would have any idea where we are so that meant we would have to wait a long time for any form of rescue.

Inquisitor POV

"The clone is perfect" i said to Kallus

"This clone can use the force but it is not easy for him to do so. We have given the clone all the background information to allow the crew to not suspect anything is wrong and we have also given him a communication device which the clone will use to contact us twice a day, reporting any information." Replied Kallus

"Let's get him in the older Jedi's cell and they will both escape easily and return to their crew, simple" I said

"Exactly" Kallus replied

Kanan POV

I had been in this cell for a few hours, constantly worrying about what has happened to my padawan, I couldn't even sense him. Moments later my cell door opened and Ezra (clone) was violently thrown in, I was so relieved to see him and so happy to see that there were no injuries which was quite surprising to be honest.

"What happened?" Ezra (clone) mumbled

"we were captured by bounty hunters in the market and were brought here to the empire probably so they could find out about our allies" I replied

"yeah, the allies..." Ezra (clone) mumbled

something was off with Ezra, he seemed quieter and his force signature was weaker but this was most likely because of being stunned so I just pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

"I bet the rest of the crew are worried, we have been gone far too long and they have no way of finding us, we need to get out of here, any ideas?" I asked Ezra

As soon as I asked that question, two troopers came barging into the cell most likely to search Ezra for any weapons but before they could do any of that Ezra punched one in the face, making him unconscious and then kicked the other one in the chest, winding him for a while. This allowed for us both to quickly escape, I was stunned by what just happened, I had never seen Ezra do anything like that before but I was glad he did.

We ran to the end of the corridor to get our belongings, Ezra got his lightsaber and lock pick and undid my handcuffs, I then got my comm, lightsaber and blaster.

"Spectre 2, this is spectre 1 can you hear me?"

Hera replied almost instantly "spectre 1, where have you been? We have all been worried sick"

"spectre 2, long story but we need a pick up from a star destroyer, sending coordinates"

"spectre 1, coordinates received, on our way, spectre 2 out"

Ezra and I started to run to the hangar and there were surprisingly no bucket heads, I did think the escape would be a little harder but i wasn't complaining.

once we got to the hangar, we hid behind a few crates waiting for the ghost to arrive and it wasn't a long wait, it soon arrived and Ezra and I jumped onto the ramp dodging a few blaster shots that came from some bucket heads that finally realised they were some escaped prisoners running about. The ramp closed and we were out and we quickly jumped into hyperspace before many TIES caught us.

Hey guys, sorry this isn't really a good chapter I just wanted to get them off the star destroyer so I can start writing the interesting parts. Hope you like it so far and don't worry I'll include more detail between the characters especially clone Ezra and Kanan. Please review and I hope you all understand the story so far :)


	5. Chapter 5 - back on the ghost

Hera POV

We had just made the jump to hyperspace, I was quite proud of how quick and efficient that pick up was. I walked out the cockpit and into the lounge area where I found the rest of the crew.

"what happened to you both?" I asked assertively

"umm…well you see, we got stunned by bounty hunters and then taken to the Empire and then managed to escape from them before they tortured or interrogated us" Kanan replied

I looked at Ezra expecting him to say something, but he didn't he just looked a little out of it and dazed.

"well, it's good to have you both back" I said "we have a mission from Ahsoka, we need to get some military supplies for the rebel fleet from an imperial base on Lothal, simple op"

We discussed the plans fairly quickly and then everyone dispersed to their own place, except for Kanan I needed to talk to him.

"Kanan, did anything happen to the kid whilst you were on that star destroyer?" I asked him

"im pretty sure nothing did happen, I was just in my cell for a few hours before the kid was thrown in, I didn't know why he came in a few hours later but he didn't mention anything so I just assumed he was alright, why?" Kanan replied

"its just….he seems not himself, quite dazed" I said

"I agree, I'll go talk to him, make sure everything is alright" Kanan replied

I nodded softly and then Kanan exited the room.

Ezra (clone) POV

I just sat in this room whilst the rest of the crew went over this pathetic plan to get supplies for this rebel fleet, that seemed to be led by someone called Ahsoka, I needed to inform the Empire of the news.

Once the plan was finalized, I went into the kitchen to use my comm and contact the Empire.

"Kallus come in, this is "

"Here, have you found out anything so far?" Kallus asked

"I believe the rebels have a fleet and this fleet is led by someone called Ahsoka, they have a plan to steal military supplies from an imperial base on Lothal and take them to their fleet, they are doing this in 2 days at dawn."

"Good work, continue your investigation and contact us regularly but do not get caught, we'll be ready" Kallus said

"Will do, out"

Just as I said that, the door opened and Kanan stood there with a confused look on his face, he saw my comm so I quickly put it in my back pocket.

"who were you talking to?" Kanan asked with an angry and concerned look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6 - a sense of distrust

Kanan POV

I decided to go check on the kid, i went to his and Zeb's shared room and he wasn't there, i went to the cargo bay and he wasn't there either, i then managed to sense him in the kitchen so i went over there.

To my surprise i heard him talking quietly yet i sensed no one else in the room, i opened the door and saw Ezra (clone) was talking into a comm, this confused me, who would he be talking to? he then stuffed the comm in his back pocket.

"Hey Master..." my padawan said sheepishly

"who were you talking to?...is there something you need to tell me?!" i asked with concern in my voice

"uh.. no no no, i was just...going through the plan out loud...to make sure i understood everything.." Ezra replied with an awkward grin

i haven't been able to sense Ezra that well since we got back, this worried me a little, but what i could sense of Ezra talking to me now, was tension.

"hmmm...right okay...anyway i came here to check how you were holding up, you never told me what you were doing for the few hours between getting off the bounty hunter ship and arriving on the star destroyer, did they do anything to you?"

"no, no they didn't. I was completely knocked out, i woke up and moments later i was thrown into your cell and that's all i remember..."

"right ok, well get some rest" i said to him and then i walked out. Normally i could sense a feeling of warmth between us but all i could sense was confusion. I didn't believe Ezra was just talking to himself, i believe he was talking to someone else and i needed to find out because i hated to think this, but right now i did not trust him.

 **Hey guys, hope your enjoying the story so far :) please leave a review**

 **If you have any ideas feel free to put them in the reviews and i may include some**

 **ByE**


	7. Chapter 7 - change of plan

THANK YOU GUYS FOR 360 VIEWS

KANAN POV

It was the day of the mission, I didn't want to believe it but Ezra definitely was hiding something so I made a promise to myself to keep a close eye on him today.

We landed on Lothal, a few miles from the imperial base where we needed to get the supplies, while we were walking I made a special effort to constantly walk behind Ezra.

EZRA (CLONE) POV

yesterday was too close, Kanan almost found me talking to the imperial comm. I needed to be extra careful today but it was hard because Kanan was constantly following me.

KANAN POV

we had been walking for around 20 minutes, the crew was mostly silent the whole way there. All of a sudden Ezra tripped over a rock and disrupted the silence, I went over to him to see if he was ok, I saw something that fell out if his pocket, I went to go grab it but it was something I really hoped not to see. An imperial comm.

"EZRA WHAT IS THIS?!" I shouted (even though I knew what it was) while holding the imperial comm

Ezra got up, rubbed his neck and saw what I was holding, a look of shock came to his face

"it's...it's a old comm I found laying around" Ezra mumbled

"EZRA ARE YOU PART OF THE EMPIRE? HAVE YOU BEEN WITH THEM THIS WHOLE TIME?!" I shouted

ezra kept his head down

"who is the real you Ezra? If that's even your name. You've probably been telling them all about the fleet and our allies" I said

the rest of the crew were just standing back.

"you know 'master' your are more clever than I first thought" Ezra said and then all of a sudden Ezra took my lightsaber and ignited it, "but still not clever enough" Ezra said. I was shocked, I didn't want to believe what was happening. Ezra brought the lightsaber to my neck and said "I would kill you, I would kill you all, but the empire needs you and your information, especially you 'Hera' I believe you know everything".

I was so lost, I felt so betrayed, I loved the kid I loved him like a son and now I didn't know what to do, I couldn't kill him.

Before I could think of anything else, Ezra brought a gun to my chest and stunned me and then everything went black.


End file.
